SinInSinclair and EroticEli: The Batcave
by Hysteria87
Summary: Part 1 in the Sinsworthy Trilogy. Holly J and Eli share a dance.


A/N: This is part 1 in a series I co-wrote with EroticEli on Tumblr. I wrote the Holly J parts and... well, you get it. I felt that they deserved a larger audience.

* * *

><p>Eli let the music blasting from the stereo drown out his thoughts as he parked Morty in a parking lot across the street from his destination. Killing the engine and pocketing his keys, he stepped outside into the cool air and smoothed down his shirt. He had gone with his basic clothing tonight, already fitting the part to gain access to the club. Black skinny jeans with a tight-fitted black v-neck, accompanied by his typical guitar pick necklace, rings, and studded bracelets. The night was crisp, but was a comfortable temperature as he made his way across the street and up to the entrance of the club. Her hints had led him here, to The Batcave, a night club in which he was familiar with. After gaining entry, he made his way through the crowds of people, his eyes scanning the sea of moving bodies, in search for her.<p>

When he saw her, he approached slowly, moving in from behind and placing a careful hand on her left hip. The club was dark, save for the flashing lights on the dance floor, but he picked her out and recognized the outfit. "Holly J Sinclair, this definitely doesn't seem like your scene," he told her softly, smirking and leaning over her shoulder to speak into her ear. "But I do have to hand it to you, the dress is stunning," he complimented, ghosting his fingertips up from her hip and along her waist slowly.

Holly J took the test tube from the holder and threw it back, letting the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat. She looked towards the door, biting her lip, wondering if he was actually going to show up. She hadn't planned on sharing this night with anyone, but this one seemed different. He wasn't scared of her and he wasn't shying away from her reputation. Two texts and he was willing to come to this place and meet up with her. Now, that as a way to impress a girl.

The song shifted and Holly J stood from her seat at the bar, walking out to join the masses on the dance floor. This wasn't like any other club she had ever been to, not that she really expected it to be. Most clubs were packed with guidos and half-naked chicks grinding to bad hip hop. Holly J had a lot of these songs on her iPod, but they weren't exactly the ones that she listened to on a daily basis. Most everyone was pretty covered up for a club, Holly J getting a few looks when she walked in, not that she minded. This was an experiment, after all. She found the beat of the song and started to move with it, dancing on her own. If anyone was interested, they could come dance with her.

She felt the light touch on her hip and a warm body press to her back, his words tickling her ear. She let her eyes close for a moment and a small smile crawled across her lips. So, he had showed. She slowly turned towards him as his fingers ghosted to her waist, "I guess you don't know me very well, do you?" she whispered back, letting her eyes linger on his exposed clavicle, tracing the curve of his neck, "You're not looking too bad yourself," she said as she met his gaze.

Eli watched her carefully as she moved to turn and face him, causing his hand to brush over her stomach and rest on the other side of her waist. Her smokey eyes locked with his and he continued to smirk, taking a step and pressing closer. "I guess, maybe not… but we could change that," he said, he's voice low, but still close enough to her ear to hear over the music. Everyone around them continued to move to the beat of the music, and the feel of the bass had him moving in closer to her, enough to where their hips brushed softly. "So, I don't suppose you came here just to stand around, did you?" He asked her teasingly, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips as they curled into a well-practiced smirk and she took a breath, steadying herself. Oh, he was good. He was very good. She was going to have to step her game up. She softly placed her hands on his chest, feeling the bass rumble through him. "If you want to know anything about me," she said, leaning in to speak into his ear, "You'll have to get me a drink first," she finished, teasingly raising her eyebrows, "But, if you just want to dance, then let's dance…" and she brushed her hips lightly against his own, finding the beat again, dragging her fingertips up and over his shoulders.

When she brushed her hips closer to his, he took the hint and closed the gaps between them, holding his body flush to hers. The heat and energy of her body, alone, engulfed him and had him leaning down to brush his lips along the length of her neck. The music and the movements of others around them had him pushing his hips forward, moving against her at a steady pace. Eli let the music control their movements, his hands holding her hips steady against his, as he spoke to her softly. "I take it dancing is not something new to you," he said, his lips brushing along the shell of her ear. "You're full of surprises."

Holly J gasped as he pressed himself to her, his firm hands on her hips, locking her. She leaned her head back slightly to allow better access, his warm breath on her neck had her swallowing back a small moan. She hadn't been handled like this in the longest time and she had forgotten how good it felt. The faint shadows of bodies moved around them in the semi-darkness as she rolled her hips to match his own movements, slowly sliding her leg between his own. She moved her hand up, tangling her fingers in his hair and not so gently pulled, moving his lips away from her ear before she lost all control. "I just hope I don't disappoint," she said.

Eli ran one of his hands away from her hip to press onto her lower back, bringing her closer to him as she slipped her leg between his. He continued to trail his lips up the length of her exposed neck, letting his other hand leave her hip and trail up her thigh slowly. "You're doing a good job of keeping up, so far," he answered, his voice an octave lower as the lust started to set in. Their hips moved together in synchronicity as his hot breath fanned over the skin of her neck. Things were starting to heat up between them, its was obvious in the clashing of their hips to the beat of the music. He let his hand venture higher along her thigh, slipping it under her dress and hooking his index finger over the elastic of her panties, pulling at it teasingly as he ran his tongue along the crook of her neck.

Holly J closed her eyes and let a small moan escape her lips as his tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot. She ghosted her fingers down over his chest, working their way under the hem of his shirt, teasing the skin that lay just underneath. She felt his toned muscles quiver at her touch and she smiled, knowing that she was having just as much of an affect of him as he was on her. The feeling of his hand n her thigh, playing with the elastic was downright criminal, the bodies around them just barely registering that they were still there. The shot from before had started to take affect, the fleeting thoughts in her brain going fuzzy. His hips rolled into hers again, making it obvious that he wanted her. She took a deep breath, heaving her chest into his own and pushed him back, removing her leg from his, a smirk on her lips. "Too bad I'm not that easy to get, Goldsworthy," and she turned from him, cutting a path through the crowd and making her way to the back of the club.

Eli opened his eyes as she pushed him back gently, her leg slipping out from between his, and he met her gaze with dark eyes. She turned away and walked towards the back with a smirk, and he swallowed, cutting through the crowd and following after her. The dance floor seemed more congested than before, but he weaved his way through, making sure not to lose her in the crowd of dancing people. He caught up and moved beside her, dragging his fingertips along her waist, locking his arm around her. "How about I buy you a drink?" he offered, looking down to her and raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and smiled as he chased her through the club. Most guys wouldn't even bother with a girl if she had pushed them away, but Eli wasn't like most guys. She was a challenge and she intended on making him work to win her that night. He placed a firm grip around her waist when he caught up, signaling that she wasn't going to get away that easily. She looked up and met his eyes, licking her lip at his request. "Oh, so now you want to get to know me?" she teased a little, taking a step in front of him and pressing her chest to his again, snaking a hand up to his neck and bringing her lips to his ear, whispering, "Think you can handle me? Like you said, I'm full of surprises…" Holly J pressed her lips to the patch of skin just below his ear, blowing gently on it as she pulled away. "Then again, I'm not one to ever turn down a drink, so lead the way," and she brought her fingers down along his arms, tracing the veins, and laced her fingers with his.

A shiver ran down Eli's spine as she kissed his neck and ran her fingertips down the length of his arms, until she laced her fingers with his, keeping their eyes locked. He smirked and nodded to her slightly, keeping one of her hands in his as they walked to the bar. He leaned against the surface, looking over to meet Holly J's gaze again questioningly. "What'll it be then?" he asked her, a smirk playing on his lips, as he waited for her answer. He was curious as to what she drank, already surprised by how she was outside of school. He hadn't really met her before now, but knew of her. And he definitely hadn't expected this side of her, but he liked it.

What to order, what to order. Beer was gross, and a little too basic for a night like this. Wine was always a good choice, but she wasn't exactly sure how long they were going to be talking, and wine should be drunk in a hurry. This bar didn't really serve appletini's and other girly drinks, so Holly J was faced with her secret drink of choice, "Double whiskey, on the rocks," she ordered as she pushed herself up to sit on a stool, swiveling to face Eli. "Surprised yet?" she said as she raised her eyebrows. She had seen him at school, mostly remembering him from the Hand on Hard Body contest. She had thought that he looked cute and mysterious, but they didn't ever really have a chance to talk. Still, tonight was an experiment, to find out if she really had this side to her, and Eli was doing a fantastic job of bringing out her dark side.

Eli couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise as she ordered her drink, looking over to her, intrigued to say the least. He smirked and looked away to order his drink, simply telling the bartender that he wanted the same. "So, Holly J Sinclair. I can already tell you're more than just Degrassi Vice President, but why don't you tell me a little about yourself personally?" he asked, leaning over to speak to her over the music, taking a seat in the stool near hers. He hadn't bothered to check the time, and he had lost track of how long they had been there, but that was the last thing on his mind. Holly J had drawn him in, and now he was curious.

She took the drink from the bartender and thanked him, taking a long sip. She licked the liquor from her lips, meeting Eli's gaze. "I work hard, I play hard," she explained, leaning towards him to talk over the music, "I'm so much more than what everyone thinks. What do you want to know?" This talking was dangerous for her. On nights like this, when all she wanted to do was dance and leave with some stranger, it was best if she was as anonymous as she could be. Eli wanted to know her, and, to be honest, she wanted to get to know him too, and that could lead to feelings. Feelings were messy. They were walking a thin line, the push and pull of their seduction bringing them, or at least her, far too close. She couldn't help it though, he was infinitely interesting and she wanted to see how far they could go.

Eli thanked the bartender as well and brought his glass to his lips, taking a drink and setting it back down. "Well, maybe you should be more specific," he started, holding her gaze as he turned his glass around on the surface of the bar absentmindedly. "Working hard, meaning school and work, obviously. But what are your outside interests?" he asked curiously, taking another quick drink. "How do you play hard, exactly? Come to The Batcave on occasion? Or is there more than that?" he asked, his voice lowering slightly as he leaned closer to her.

Holly J swallowed hard, trying to buy some time to think. "I go out every weekend, usually to crowded clubs where people don't know me. I drink, I dance, I have a good time. I have to be 'Holly J Sinclair' for five days every week, it's nice to let myself be me, be who I want to be the other two," she said, finishing with a drink. She didn't like being vulnerable like this, especially in front of someone that she just met. "This place? No, I've never been here before, but I do have to say, I'm liking it. The club in 'Buffy' was kind of like this and I always wanted to go…" Her eyes got wide and she took a breath, looking away from him, "I can't believe I just said that…"

Eli listened intently, nodding with her answer. She was definitely interesting. He laughed softly at her Buffy reference, not laughing at her, but at the slip in general. He eyed her curiously another moment, before taking another drink from his glass. "Yeah, it's a nice place. I've been here a few times before," he told her, looking around to watch the people on the dance floor for a quick moment, before turning back to her. "Interesting that you can balance everything. Being in charge comes with a lot of responsibility, so I can imagine it would be nice to cut loose," he said.

"Have to keep things interesting, don't I?" she said with a slight smirk, "Still, I would appreciate it if we kept this between us." Holly J finished her drink, setting the glass on the bar. The floor looked more crowded than it was before, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Body heat was always appreciated. "So, what about you? It only took two messages to get you here, so there had to be some reason why you wanted to come."

Eli watched her finish her drink, and nodded in understanding. "My lips are sealed," he told her with a smirk, before finishing off his drink as well. "Well, I was interested. You seemed like a challenge," he explained to her with a slight shrug. "I was right, you are. I like it." He smiled to her, something he rarely did with sincerity. He usually wasn't fully interested, or was easily bored with others, but she kept him interested and on the edge of his seat. "So, do you want to stay a while longer? Or are you done dancing?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a challenge?" She asked, meeting his gaze, smiling a little to herself, "That's good to hear. The worst thing in the world is to be boring. And…" she hesitate a little, "You're not so bad yourself." She couldn't help herself from letting her eyes wander down to his lips, wanting so badly to just lean over and press her own to his, but something kept her from doing it. The song shifted and her ears perked up, sliding off her stool. "One more dance? Let's see what you can do."

Eli nodded and stood up, reaching out to take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. They weaved between others, finding a gap in the bodies, where he pulled her to him. He pressed close to her, not wasting time, and met her gaze. The heat of everyone around them was intense, and he kept their gazes locked as he began to move against her to the beet of the music. His hands were sturdy on her waist as he held her close, their hips moving in synch. Eli let his eyes wander to her lips as he felt tempted to kiss her, but for whatever reason, shied away and dipped his head to the crook of her neck. Things like this came naturally to him, and he usually went through actions without holding back, but something was making him hesitate.

Holly J moved a hand up and over his shoulder, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. The bass line ripped through them and she leaned her head back to give him more access. She couldn't help but softly moan the lyrics, "Last chance to lose control…" as she moved her hips into his, trying desperately to let him know how much she really wanted him. His firm hands on her body were starting to drive her crazy, needing to actually feel skin on skin. She felt the tickle of a bead of sweat roll down her neck, over her clavicle, and disappear down her chest. Holly J moved her other hand down, resting it on the buckle of his belt. She hadn't wanted someone this badly in so long.

Eli's breathing was hot and heavy against Holly J's neck, and her scent filled his senses, intoxicating him. Their movements were becoming less controlled and more desperate, and he shut his eyes, feeling her hands run through his hair. Trying to keep control, his grip on her tightened, pushing his hips into her harder as she gripped his belt buckle. He wanted her, and lust was beginning to completely take over him. It had been a while since he had danced like this, but he liked it, as much of a tease as it was. He continued to dance against her for a while longer, before pulling back slightly to meet her gaze, his eyes dark and his breathing erratic. "Let's get out of here," he said to her, before swallowing lightly.

As his grip on her tightened even more, she let out a small gasp, sure that bruises were going to form. She didn't mind though. She had been going out and finding someone for the night pretty much ever since her and Sav broke up, but she had yet to find someone who unhinged her so completely, who pushed and pulled and fought and seduced as much as she did, who was her match. His hot breath on her neck only made her want to back herself into a wall and let him have her right there and she moved her hand from his belt buckle up under his shirt, dragging her nails across his hip, just hard enough to leave a pink trail. Eli pulled back and met her dark eyes with ones to match, his green crashing into her blue. When he said those words to her, she couldn't agree more and she simply moved her hand from his hip to her own, lacing her fingers with his and nodding towards the door.

Eli gripped her hand in his, leading the way towards the door after she nodded. They weaved in between the moving bodies, cutting through the crowd, until they reached the front. Eli pushed the door to the outside, holding it open for her, before following out. It was really dark outside, which he expected, but the air felt chilly in comparison to the heat from the club. He held her hand firmly in his and lead the way across the street, and into the parking lot where Morty was. After their dancing, even the slight shock of the cool weather couldn't snuff out the growing need between them. As soon as they reached their destination, he pulled her to him, pinning her to the side of Morty and pressing close. He couldn't wait any longer, crashing his lips to hers, bringing a hand up to her hair.

The world fell away and the only thing that was real was the feeling of Eli's lips on her own, his body pinning her to the car, keeping her standing. He was just as needy as she was and his hand in her hair, the slight taste of whiskey on his lips and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. She moved a hand to his back, gripping at the fabric that lay there, scratching him through his shirt. She traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, finishing with a small bite. Holly J lifted a leg up and hitched it over his hip, bringing their hips as close as possible with clothes still on. His jeans felt rough against her thigh, her skirt moving slightly higher as she rolled her hips into his, hinting that this dance had gone on long enough.

As soon as their lips met, their kissing was frantic and desperate. After all the teasing and the dancing, he could hardly control his actions. As she lifted her leg and hitched her thigh onto his hip, he pressed forward into her, grinding against her at a steady pace. Her nails on his back, through his shirt, were driving him crazy as he kissed her aggressively. Her teeth were at his lip, and he pushed his tongue through her lips, his hands wandering up and down her sides. He wanted her badly, and he was getting sick of holding back. He reached over blindly and gripped the door handle, opening it and pushing her inside, laying her back against the hearse's bench seat. He didn't waste time after shutting the door, before he got on top of her, his lips going immediately to her neck hungrily.

Her hands went directly for his shirt as she fell onto the seat, tugging at it and finally pulling it over his head and off. His well practiced lips his a particularly sensitive spot and she couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. She dragged her fingers down his chest, grazing his pecks and tracing his abs as she made her way down to his belt, going past it and massaging him through his jeans. She could feel how ready he was through the thick fabric. Holly J managed to push him up slightly, just enough to get her hands behind her back to unzip her dress. Holly J met his gaze for a moment through dark, lustful eyes. She softly placed a hand on the side of his neck, gently pulling him towards her and she kissed him slowly and tenderly. She had no idea why why did it, but at scared her a little.

Eli let out a moan, deep in his throat, and bit down on her neck softly when she touched him through his jeans. He allowed her to push him up for a moment to give her room to unzip her dress from behind, before he was back on top of her, their lips meeting again. Strangely, the kiss felt different, and he could feel the sense of gentleness on her lips. He kissed her back, their lips moving in synch as he reached down between them to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He left his pants where they were, more concerned elsewhere, and reached up to tug her dress down her body and onto the floor. His eyes wandered, taking in the newly exposed skin, as he left her in simple bra and underwear. Eli's control was slowly ebbing away as his lips made contact with her skin, kissing along the valley between her breasts.

Holly J gasped as he pulled her dress down and off, and smirked as he took in her body, loving that he appreciated it. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips made contact with her bare skin, every nerve ending responding to his touch. She hadn't been treated this well in so long and she had a feeling that Eli wanted to _make sure_ she would remember J moved her other hand down along his back, tugging playfully at his boxers and cupping his ass. She rolled her hips up to his, trying desperately to have him touch her where she needed to so badly.

Eli continued kissing along the curve of her breasts, reaching behind her slowly and unhooking the clasp of her bra. He pulled away for a moment to pull down his pants, moving back over her and kissing her aggressively, his tongue immediately dancing with hers. He felt her hands on his ass and moaned, his eyes rolling back as they began grinding into one another, only the two layers of fabric separating them. Eli tugged off Holly J's bra and discarded it, letting his hands roam up her body to cup them in his palms as he moved against her, moaning breathily against her soft lips as he continued kissing her.

Holly J gasped lightly as his calloused fingers ran over her skin, tiny buds instantly forming against his palms. She moved her knees up and tangled her legs in his, matching his rhythm, feeling him even through the thin layers of fabric. She was so close to just losing control totally, and she couldn't let that happen. She still needed to be a challenge. Holly J moved one of her hands up and took him through the black cotton, slowly running her fingers up and down, keeping the pace he had started. She pulled her head back slightly, meeting his gaze and smirked. "Do you really want me?" she breathily whispered before she took his lips again, biting gently on the bottom one.

Eli let out a breathy moan as her hand moved with pace he had set for them, letting his eyes roll back and shut in pleasure. "Fuck…" he hissed against her lips as she bit him, thrusting his hips against her harder to emphasize his lust for her. Instead of answering right away, he let his fingertips trail down her stomach and into her underwear, where he immediately pushed his index and middle finger inside her, without hesitation. Things were heating up at an alarming rate, and the need for one another was consuming them more and more with each action. Eli locked his gaze with hers, his eyes half-lidded and dark, and began moving his fingers inside her to match their motions.

When Eli touched her, all bets were off. Holly J didn't care about dominance or challenges or feelings or anything, the only thing on her mind was how much she needed him. Her eyes closed softly at the feeling of him moving his fingers inside of her, letting out a long moan as she moved her head forward, her forehead resting against his. She could feel his jagged, warm breaths against her lips, her own breaths making her chest heave. Holly J never knew that anything could feel this good. She ground her hips into his hand, silently begging him for more. She traced his spine with her finger, sweat starting to form along the path she made, and tugged ungently at his underwear. "Oh god…" she gasped as he found her spot, "Eli… just fuck me already…"

Eli didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removed his hand from its place in her underwear, and he hooked his fingers over the elastic, tugging them down her legs and discarding them. Immediately after Holly J was left naked, Eli hooked his fingers over his boxers and pushed them down and off. He leaned over her, his lips crashing into hers desperately as he reached down to hitch one of her legs over his hip, not wasting any time to push inside her. After the quick and aggressive entry, Eli had to break the kiss to hiss against her lips, starting to thrust against her at a steady pace. Their lips met again and his tongue danced along hers, their movements sending shivers down his spine.

The feeling of him inside of her was incredible and she couldn't help but gasp a little at the sudden fullness. Holly J moved her other leg over his hip, allowing him to thrust as deep as he wanted. As their tongues danced, she snaked her arms back over his shoulders, tangling one hand in his hair, the other clawing at his back. She let a throaty moan escape against his lips. The feel of his skin on hers, the body heat they created set every nerve ending on fire with his touch. Their movements managed to hit every needy spot in her, he somehow knowing exactly which areas were begging for attention. Holly J couldn't help but break the kiss as she moaned "Oh god…" brushing her lips against his.

Eli was overwhelmed with the pleasure running through his entire body as he moved inside her, her walls tight around him and her breath unsteady against his lips. His hands wandered along her whole body, roaming up her sides and to her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his hand as he kissed her roughly. His mind was starting to feel cloudy, and all he could think about was her body moving beneath his and her voice saying his name. He gave a particularly aggressive thrust against her and let his head fall to the crook of her neck, his hands wandering down her arms to grip her wrists and pin them to the seat below her. The windows were fogging up and blocking out the outside world, as their breathing quickened, rough and uneven.

"Fuck, Eli…" Holly J whimpered against his ear, every thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She felt his strong hands wrap around her wrist and pin them down, only serving to draw another deep moan from her. She was helpless against him. Eli was not only her match, he was her better. He was able to keep up with her and then some. His heavy breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. "Eli, I'm so fucking close," she cried, the entire night leading up to this, to their release. He quickened their pace and she threw her head back, biting her lip as the pressure built up at her core.

Eli let out a rough, ragged moan against her neck as she spoke to him. He could sense her closeness with her urgent and desperate movements, and he could feel himself reaching his end as well. He reached down with one hand hand held onto her waist with a bruising grip, his control long lost and forgotten. As he felt himself reach the peak of his climax, he slammed his hips into hers with brutal force, biting onto her neck roughly. "Fuck…" he gasped, his breath hot against her neck, as he finished and emptied himself inside her. His vision had blurred out and everything around him was spinning as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, holding onto Holly J tightly.

His last thrust was enough to throw her over the edge, every muscle in body tightened around him as the chemicals drowned her brain, her ears barely registering that she screamed his name. Holly J's hips moved against him, riding out her climax, as a combination of sweat and saliva made a small trail down her neck and over her breasts. She moved her hand to his on her hip, lightly placing her own over his, holding him there. She didn't want him to move just yet; she enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her. Holly J softly placed her head back on the seat, letting out a long, satisfied moan. The silence in the car pressed on her after the noise from the rest of the night, the only sound being their combined breathing. Holly J finally opened her eyes, her blue immediately crashing into Eli's green.

When she opened her eyes and met them with his, Eli felt electricity run up and down his back. His chest was heaving against hers as he tried to even his rapid breathing, his hands remaining where they were on her wrist and waist. "Holy fuck," was all he was able to manage, his voice hoarse and strained as he spoke. He let go of her wrist to reach up and wipe his forehead, pushing his hair away, before lowering his weight onto her completely. All energy had left him, and his mind was still reeling. The air was thick and the windows were fogged, both of them covered in sweat, as they attempted to recover.

Holy fuck was right. Holly J tried responding but all that came out were faint, throaty moans, so she settled on nodding in agreement. When she gazed into his eyes, she could feel the quick chill run through him and all she wanted to do was lift her head up and kiss him, but something held her back again. She stretched her hand when he let go of her wrist and moved it under his arm, draping it lightly over his back as he laid on top of her, gently stroking the skin under her fingers. She moved her hand on her waist slightly, letting her thumb run gently over the back of his hand. Holly J took deep breaths, letting her body relax totally into his. She was so comfortable right there that she could fall asleep and not care at all. Holly J was warm, and sticky with sweat, and stupidly happy.

Eli's breathing slowly relaxed into a steady and normal rhythm, as he closed his eyes and melted into the touch of her hand on his back. He was coming down from his natural high, and his surroundings were finally registering around him. It was probably really late, and he wasn't sure if Holly J needed to be home. Swallowing hard to clear his throat, he pulled back from her neck to meet her gaze once again. "Do you need to be home?" he asked her curiously, not wanting to take away from her sleep, or get her into any possible trouble. He smiled slightly, his gaze tired and lazy after all the work. He felt the urge to kiss her again, but he resisted, always feeling slightly awkward post-sex.

Holly J felt his breathing return to normal against her neck and opened her eyes to meet his. Even through the darkness, she could still see his eyes and when that question fell from his lips, she had to stop and think for a moment. She wanted to stay. She so desperately wanted to stay and sleep in that car with him, but she never stayed after a random hook-up, so why was he the exception? The annoying part of her brain kicked in, telling her that it was way past midnight and that the club was probably closed by now. She should go. Her eyes met his and she lifted her head up, softly meeting his lips and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. After the kiss, Holly J pulled back slightly, just enough so that her lips still brushed against his and whispered, "I should go."

Eli was shocked by the kiss and its gentleness, but warmed into it. She pulled away all too soon, it felt like, and spoked against his lips. She had to leave, and he didn't want her to. Her body against his felt way too comfortable, enough to where he could fall asleep against her body heat. However, he nodded and sat up, looking around to start gathering her clothes and handing them to her. He felt slightly awkward, not really too sure how to act. Seduction came easy to him, and he never second-guessed himself. After a hook-up, he always felt guilty and didn't know how to act. This time he just felt awkward, not knowing what to say. He wanted to see her again, but wasn't entirely sure if she wanted the same.

Eli sat up and started gathering their clothes, taking away his warmth. He gathered up their clothes and handed hers to her, she letting out a small "Thanks" into the silence. This shouldn't be this hard. It never was before. Just get out of bed, put on clothes, smile, thank the guy, and leave. Call a cab two blocks away, throw away his number three blocks away, forget about him at four. Thing was, Holly J didn't want to forget about Eli, but she knew that to him, tonight was it. So she smiled and zipped up her dress, slipping her shoes back on, and as casually as possible asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette, would you?"

As Holly J slipped on her dress, Eli worked to pull up his boxers and his pants, buckling his belt. He opened the glove compartment and took out a box of cigarettes, before handing them to her with a smirk. She smokes, another thing that he never would have guess. He fished his lighter out from his back pocket and handed it over to her, sighing and leaning back against the seat. "Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked her curiously, concerned as to how she planned on getting home. He wasn't sure how she had gotten here, and he wanted to lay the offer out on the table for if she did need it.

Holly J cracked the window slightly and lit a cigarette, taking a drag as she leaned back against the cool leather. "Thanks. Sometimes, I just…," and she nodded to the swirling smoke she held and chuckled softly to herself, "Yeah. Doesn't really need to be explained right now." She watched him pull his shirt back on out of the corner of her eye, unable to bring herself to look at him. She was mentally kicking herself. She wanted to stay, so why the fuck didn't she stay? That was the whole point of these nights, to do what she really wanted to do, and yet, here she was, dressed and ready to go home alone. The thought depressed her a little bit. "Um, I could call a cab if it's out of your way or you need to be somewhere or something…" Holly J responded, ashing her cigarette out the window.

Eli took out a cigarette for himself, lighting it, and bringing it to his lips as she spoke. He took a drag and exhaled in the direction of his window, after cracking it, and then he nodded silently. "I can take you home. I don't have anywhere to be, " he told her, his voice feeling rough in his own throat. He looked over to watch her for a moment, before he put away the box of cigarettes, pocketing his lighter. Her hair was tousled and smoke was swirling lazily around her. Eli fished his keys out from his pocket and started the ignition, letting the AC start to de-fog the windows, before they decided to leave the parking lot.

Holly J felt a bit better when he lit a cigarette for himself. She didn't really smoke, except after really fantastic sex, which didn't happen very often. She took another long drag, feeling the chemicals flow into her bloodstream, mixing with the residual dopamine on her brain, relaxing her. She breathed out, letting the smoke form curls around her head as it found it's way to the window. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her. She turned her head and met his gaze, smiling nervously. "What?" she asked, wondering if her make-up was all over her face or something.

As Eli took another drag from his cigarette, Holly J looked over to him and met his gaze. She had caught him gazing at her, and he merely shrugged as he exhaled and put out the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray between them. "Nothing. You just look nice," he said, half-smiling to her. And she did. With slightly messy hair, a flushed complexion, and a silver shine along her silhouette from the moon, she looked pretty. Eli turned away from her and put Morty in reverse, pulling out of his parking spot, and then onto the road. "So, where am I taking you, then?" he asked her, driving absentmindedly until she directed him where to go.

Holly J could feel her cheeks burn at his compliment and she looked down. "Thanks," she managed to get out. It was probably just one of his lines, something he said to every girl after sex. She pushed it out of her mind as she took one last drag from the cigarette, flicking it out the window and rolling it back up. Holly J gave him her address when he got out onto the main road. It felt weird, having the guy drive her back to her house. She silently prayed that her parents were fast asleep and that the sound of the hearse wouldn't wake them. Holly J felt like she should say something, make conversation, but the words failed her. He was just a random hook-up, no use in getting to know him.

All too soon, or maybe not soon enough, her apartment building came into view, no lights in the windows to indicate that anyone was awake. They pulled up the the curb and parked and Holly J's mind went into overdrive. She should just get out, but she had to leave him something to remember her by. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid over right next to him. Holly J crashed her lips into his, tasting the sweet tobacco on his tongue, the kiss passionate and unrelenting as the ghosted her fingers down over his chest, across his abs, and stroked him lightly through his skinny jeans. She pulled back slightly and moved to his ear, her warm breath on his neck. "Anytime you want, Eli," she whispered, taking a moment to squeeze him before she slid out the passenger's side door.

Eli was nothing short of surprised as she said goodbye to him with a rough kiss and her hands on his body. When she pulled away and spoke into his ear, he swallowed hard, and then watched her leave. She made her way to the front door and went inside, so he put Morty into reverse and began driving back home. Tonight has been full of surprises, and Holly J was nothing like he thought she would be. She was fun, and extremely unpredictable, and he loved it. The hearse was still hot from their encounter, and his hair was probably a mess, but he didn't mind. In the back of his mind, Eli was wondering if he would see her again. He wanted to, which was something he wasn't typically up for. He liked one-night-stands. Coming back usually meant there was something else there besides a hookup, and that scared him, but he shoved the thought from his mind, as he made his way home.


End file.
